My Human
by YRK4113
Summary: Dunia ini, tak hanya berisi manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan saja. Tapi juga berisi makhluk-makhluk mitos yang tak dipercayai manusia. Mereka benar-benar ada. Hanya saja mereka berbeda dimensi dengan manusia. Hanya segelintir orang yang benar-benar mencarinya yang bisa menemukan pintu dimensi itu. Kecuali Dia... Yewook Yaoi Don't Like Don't Read


My Human

Main Cast:

Ryeowook, Yesung

Fantasy, Romance

Warning :

BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, gk sesuai EYD

Summary:

Dunia ini, tak hanya berisi manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan saja. Tapi juga berisi makhluk-makhluk mitos yang tak dipercayai manusia. Mereka benar-benar ada. Hanya saja mereka berbeda dimensi dengan manusia. Hanya segelintir orang yang benar-benar mencarinya yang bisa menemukan pintu dimensi itu. Kecuali _Dia_...

 **BILA ADA KESAMAAN CERITA ITU MURNI KETIDAK SENGAJAAN!!**

Don't Like, Don't read!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dunia ini, tak hanya berisi manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan saja. Tapi juga berisi makhluk-makhluk mitos yang tak dipercayai manusia. Mereka benar-benar ada. Hanya saja mereka berbeda dimensi dengan manusia. Hanya segelintir orang yang benar-benar mencarinya yang bisa menemukan pintu dimensi itu.

Kecuali _Dia_...

.

My Human

.

Hutan itu terlihat sangat gelap. Hanya bulan purnamalah yang memberikan bantuan penerangan. Angin pun bertiup kencang, membantu suasana agar terasa semakin mencengkam.

Walaupun begitu, sesosok manusia berkulit pucat itu tampak santai memasuki area hutan. Dengan mata berbentuk bulan sabitnya yang tajam, ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya keseluruh penjuru hutan. Hidung mancungnya pun ikut berkerja, mengendus suatu bau yang membuatnya tertarik untuk masuk kedalam hutan itu.

"Pangeran Yesung saya mohon berhenti, sudah saatnya anda kembali ke istana" ujar seseorang yang ikut berjalan di belakangnya.

"Tidak Kris. Apa kau tidak menciumnya? Ini bau manusia. Aku harus mencarinya dan membunuhnya agar ia tak bisa kembali lagi kedunianya dan mengancam keberadaan kita" ucap orang itu yang kita panggil saja Yesung

"Biar saya yang mencarinya yang mulia. Anda sudah terlalu lama di luar istana, sudah saatnya anda kembali"

"Hiks...hiks...uwaaaa"

Suara tangisan bayi membuat Yesung yang ingin membantah ucapan Kris jadi terdiam. Ia mendekati arah suara itu berasal, dan menemukan seorang bayi yang terbungkus selimut menangis keras di atas tumpukan daun kering.

Ia edarkan matanya kesekeliling daerah itu, dan melihat tepat beberapa meter di sebelah kanannya terdapat pusaran transparan yang ia tau kemana arah pusaran itu. Pintu dimensi ke dunia manusia. Ia terus memperhatikan pusaran itu hingga ia tersadar karena tangisan sang bayi yang semakin keras

Ia berjongkok, lalu ia menggendong bayi itu dan menimangnya. Tak lama sang bayi berhenti menangis. Yesung memperhatikan wajahnya dan terpaku saat melihat matanya

.

Kalian tau? Kami para vampir mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mencari pasangan kami. Yaitu melalui mata. Jika kami melihat ada sebuah kilatan yang membuat kami terpaku pada matanya, maka dialah pasangan kami.

Dan vampire hanya bisa mempunyai satu pasangan sejati. jika pasangan kita mati kita masih bisa mencari pasangan yang lain tapi tak akan terasa sama dengan yang pertama... Tetapi itu _h_ _anya berlaku untuk pasangan vampire murni_. Jika pasangan kami adalah manusia...

 _Maka kami akan ikut mati_

.

Ada kilatan disana. Dimata sang bayi. Dan Yesung sadar akan hal itu. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat. Ia sadar, bahwa bayi yang ada digendongannya ini adalah pasangan sejatinya

 _Sret_

Sebuah surat jatuh ketanah saat ia terpaku pada matanya. Ia ambil surat itu dan membacanya

 _Untuk siapapun yang menemukan bayiku_

 _Aku tau ini adalah dunia vampire, dan aku juga tau bahwa aku telah salah memilih untuk menitipkan anakku kepada kalian. Tapi dengan sangat, saya mohon tolong antarkan anakku ke ratu kalian, ratu Park Leeteuk. Di desa kami sedang terjadi perperangan dengan negara lain dan aku tak sanggup lagi menjaganya. Aku terus di kejar oleh tentara musuh. Aku akan dibunuh oleh mereka. Tapi aku tak mau anakku mati terbunuh oleh mereka. Jadi aku akan titipkan anakku pada kalian, padamu Leeteuk eonni. Aku mohon jaga Ryeowook kecilku hingga dia dewasa nanti. Dia lahir pada 21 juni tahun ini. Dan aku ingin ia merayakan ulang tahunnya untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya dengan selamat. Tolong katakan padanya saat dewasa nanti bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjaganya_

 _Teman manusiamu, Kim Heechul_

"Jadi namamu Ryeowook? Ternyata eommamu sedang dalam masalah. Baiklah karena kau anak dari teman eommaku aku akan membawamu ke istana" Ucapnya. Ia melepas jubah kerajaan yang setia berada di belakang punggungnya. Kemudian ia lilitkan jubah itu keseluruh tubuh sang bayi. "Dengan begini baumu akan tersamarkan oleh jubahku" lanjutnya dan segera berjalan menuju istana kerajaannya.

Di belakangnya Kris mengikuti. "Bukankah seharusnya kita membunuhnya pangeran?" Tanyanya

Cukup lama Yesung tak menjawabnya. Hingga mereka tiba di pintu gerbang istana barulah Yesung menjawab "Tidak, aku tak bisa membunuhnya. Karena dia adalah pasangan sejatiku" Katanya dan segera pergi ke kamar kedua orangtuanya

Ia mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu dan langsung masuk ketika sudah mendapat izin dari ayahnya

"Yesung-ah, kau dari mana saja? Kenapa lama sekali perginya?"

Baru saja ia melangkah masuk, ia sudah disuguhi beberapa pertanyaan dari ibunya

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan eomma" jawabnya dengan malas

"Oh apa yang kau bawa itu Yesung?"

"Ini-"

"Kau membawa seorang manusia Yesung-ah?" jawaban Yesung di potong oleh pertanyaan ayahnya

"Manusia?!" Tanya ibunya dengan kaget

"Yah, manusia. Lebih tepatnya bayi manusia. Aku menemukannya di hutan dekat pintu dimensi ke dunia manusia. Dan yah karena kasihan aku membawanya kesini" jawabnya "Oh dan orangtua bayi ini mempunyai surat untukmu eomma" lanjutnya dengan menyerahkan suratnya

Ibunya mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Setelah membacanya ia mendekati Yesung dan mengambil alih sang bayi dari gendongan Yesung. Ia memperhatikan wajah bayi itu dengan seksama. "Kau benar-benar anaknya Heechul" ujarnya. Ia beralih menatap suaminya "Yeobo izinkan aku mengasuh bayi ini ya?" izinnya dengan wajah memohon

Terlihat sekali diwajah ayahnya bahwa ia tengan berfikir dengan keras. Antara menerima keberadaan sang bayi atau harus membunuhnya. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga jika sang bayi tidak tau apa itu yang namanya berterima kasih, ia bisa mengancam keberadaan kaumnya

"Sebelum appa memutuskan aku ingin memberitaumu sesuatu yang penting" ujar Yesung

Dari sorot mata ayahnya Yesung bisa melihat bahwa ayahnya mengizinkannya untuk berbicara. "Bayi itu...saat aku menggendongnya dan melihat matanya, aku melihat ada kilatan di mata itu. Aku jatuh kedalam matanya hingga aku bisa melihat saat bayi itu dewasa nanti aku dan dia akan jatuh cinta dan menikah"

Ekspresi terkejut pun keluar dari wajah kedua orangtuanya. Dan Yesung metelakkan tangannya tepat di jantungnya. "Bahkan sekarang aku bisa merasakan bahwa dialah setengah nyawaku yang selama ini aku rasa hilang entah kemana" lanjutnya

"Apa itu benar Yesung?" tanya ayahnya

"Itu benar appa. Jadi aku mohon izinkanlah dia tinggal dan besar di sini"

Helaan nafas berat pun keluar dari mulut ayahnya. "Baiklah, aku izinkan dia untuk tinggal dan besar di sini. Tapi ada syaratnya Yesung"

"Apa itu appa?"

"Kau harus menjaganya, melindunginya, dan mengajarkannya tentang dunia kita. Usahakan dia tidak pergi keluar istana sendirian tanpa ditemani dirimu. Karena bagaimanapun juga dia masih manusia. Kita tidak bisa merubahnya menjadi vampire sebelum dia berumur duapuluh tahun. Dan karena itu keberadaannya sangat terancam di sini. Aku memang akan membuat peraturan untuk bayi itu. Tapi kaupun harus tetap waspada karena nyawamu berada di bayi itu. Jika bayi itu mati, kau juga ikut mati. Apa kau sanggup menerima resikonya?" jelas ayahnya dengan wajah serius

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menerima resikonya, appa. Aku akan menjaganya, melinduinya, dan menemaninya hingga aku bisa merubahnya menjadi vampire seperti kita. Aku tak akan membiarkan seorangpun melukainya walau hanya sehelai rambut. Dengan taruhan nyawaku sendiri, aku menerima persyatatan itu" ujar Yesung dengan wajah tak kalah serius

.

Ya, dialah orang yang tidak mencari pintu dimensi dunia vampire. Orangtuanyalah yang mencari keberadaan kami, bukan dia.

Seorang bayi yang belum tau tentang dunianya dan dunia kami.

Seorang bayi yang tak berdosa yang harus hidup di dunia yang bisa mengancam nyawanya.

Seorang bayi yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Seorang bayi yang harus aku lindungi

Dia adalah Kim Ryeowook

Dan aku Pangeran Kim Yesung akan mencintai dan melindunginya dengan taruhan nyawaku sendiri

.

My Human

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC or END?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halo semua~~ udah brp lama ya aku gk update di sini? keknya kalian sudah melupaka aku wkwkwk

untuk cerita"ku yang sebelumnya yg msh tbc keknya aku gk bakal ngelanjutin lg karena idenya udah ilang entah kemana wkwkwk

di riview yaa komen apa aku harus ngelanjutin cerita ini atau engga :3 semoga hasilnya lebih bagus dari cerita pertamaku ya wkwk

gomawo~~~ *bow*


End file.
